What if? Injustice: Gods Among Us
by Spiderfan626
Summary: We all know the story of Injustice. But what if Batman summoned the Avengers instead of the Justice League for help? Spider-Man X Supergirl


**I don't own Injustice or the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. They belong to there rightful owners: Marvel, DC comics, WB, Disney, and Stan Lee. Did I miss any one? Well it belongs to them as well if I did miss anyone. ****I just came with this idea. This idea came from another fanfic called **Marvel's Avengers: Superior to Us. I have in mention in this story which I don't own either. It was written by: BrenRome. Check his story when you can. **Now on with the** **show.******

* * *

><p>Prologue: Marvel Heroes<p>

Metropolis was destroyed. A nuclear bomb went off and had destroyed the entire city. Superman failed to save it. Everyone in the US was in panic. Thankfully the monster behind the attack, the Joker, was captured by Gotham's Dark Knight, Batman. Now being held at Stryker's Island currently being interrogated by the cape crusader.

Joker felt the black gloved fist smash his face in as he was forced down into a chair. He smiled sinisterly. It was too late to undo what he had done. His plan had gone perfectly, and everything would almost be completed.

The figure of Batman leaned on the desk, looking at the clown prince of crime with a face demanding answers from him.

"THE NUKE!" Batman yelled, "Where'd you get it?!"

"What you want one? Copy Bat." The Joker asked sarcastically. Batman growled at him and he prepared to throw Joker around the room like a rag doll until he got answers. Just then the wall exploded as the Man of Steel entered the room. His eyes where still red after he used his heat vision.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM." Superman demanded, anger clear in his voice.

"I'm handling this." Batman told him.

Clark approached the Joker who leaned with one elbow on the table to hold his head up.

The Kryptonian then threw the table into the right wall, breaking it. With just as much speed, Clark took the Joker by the neck and slammed him into the opposite wall.

"YOU DRUGGED ME!" Superman yelled, "MADE ME…"

He looked at the ground defeated.

"Lois…" He said, sadly with tears in his eyes, "My son…"

"First Krypton and Metropolis." The Joker smirked, patting Clark's right shoulder, "People you love tend to blow up, don't they?"

Superman growled as he raised a fist up to punch the Joker in his face.

"Superman don't!"

Kent's punched the wall just inches away from the Joker's face making a dent in the wall as he smirked, continuing to goad the hero.

"That's what I think is so fascinating about you, Superman." The Joker laughed, "You're much more gullible than him."

He motioned to Batman as Clark threw the Joker into the opposite wall.

"You think you can have a family." The Joker pointed out, "That locking me up in here will somehow magically reform me. And the people you love will be safe."

He pulled his chair back up and sat back down in it.

"So Big, So Dumb." The Villain laughed, as Superman approached him, "Now leave me. I have planning to do to kill even more the next time I break out."

Clark had finally taken all he could from the evil clown. He already killed so many of Clark's friends and family and he wasn't ready to let mad man do this to him or anyone else again. There was only one way to do it and Clark didn't care about the consequences any more.

He took the villain by the throat, ready to do what was nessecary to save millions.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Batman declared, stepping up to stop Clark.

Superman just flung him back with the swipe of a hand as Batman hit the back wall hard.

"I know it's soon…." The Joker wheezed as Clark focused his attention back to the villain, "But…do you think you'll ever love again? Perhaps….Perhaps next time you won't end up killing your next family."

Superman drew his fist back. Batman couldn't believe that his best friend was really going to do this.

This was the point of no return and Clark Kent had made his decision in the name of the greater good. All of a sudden time stops as Clark was about to deliver the final blow. Just then a man with a giant head turns to screen. "_This scene you maybe familiar with. After Superman kills the Joker he creates a regime and takes over this Earth. Batman, Alfred Pennyworth, Oracle, Lex Luthor, Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Captain Atom, Black Lightning, and Batwoman unite to stop Superman's Regime and dubbed themselves the Insurgency. However, half of them where killed in battle and Batman secret identity is now common knowledge. Any other hero either joined the Man of Steel or died. Knowing they couldn't stop Batman's former friend alone, they summoned the main stream Justice League for help, which Superman was eventually stopped by his counterpart who never went mad. I known these things for I am Uatu _the Watcher! Since the dawn of your universe, I and my kind have watched you grow. I have seen your beginnings from the day when God created man and woman, and I will see your end when your world eventually dies. I have always had a fascination for you and your world. A world which is filled with heroes and demons who wage war on each other every day. I have many realities of what would happen if someone else defeated the Man of Steel. I have even seen a reality where two realities in the Marvel Universes where Peter Parker and the Avengers shared a similar experience. I and my kind have a scared oath to never interfere with the human history. Come as we witness this new reality I have discovered. What if the Avengers were summoned to stop Superman Regime? Our story begins with Superman cousin, Kara Zor-El or better known to the world as Supergirl a few years before the events you've witnessed with me..."_  
><em>

Kara Kent walked into the comic book store in here disguised in here brown wig and glasses. "Hey, you must be Clark's cousin Kara. I was expecting you." Said Stan Lee.

"Hi, Mr. Lee. Uncle John and Clark told me a lot about you. I glad to final meet you." Said Kara. She had only been on Earth for a few mouth's but she was welcomed into the family with open arms. One of the close friends to the Kent family. Stan laughed as he shook her hand as he said, "Mr. Lee was my father. You can call me Stan. Your Uncle called ahead of time and said you need sometime to kill until the bus cones to take you to Metropolis to visit your cousin."

"Yay, well. I thought I would like to meet some friends of my cousin here in Smallville." Kara said. Stan smiled as he said, "Well, I'm honored. Can I get something to read for you journey?"

"No thanks. No offense, but I'm still creeped out from reading... Spider Powers...Ewww..." she was still creeped out from ready. "Who told you to read the rip off comic?" Stan asked.

"One of the neighbor kids lent it to me. Wait...what do you mean rip off?" She asked. Stan guested to a book self and all the books came from the same company, Marvel Comics. "They ripped off Marvel's character, my character, Peter Parker or better know as the Amazing Spider-Man."

"You write comics book?" Asked Kara as looked as some of the Marvel titles such as The Amazing Spider-Man, the Fantastic 4, X-Men, The Avengers, Gradians of the Galaxy, and many other titles. "Yes, he was one the first. Trust me, this series is better than that rip off series by far." Stan replied.

"So, how popular is Spider-Man and the other Marvel heroes?" she asked the comic writer/ seller. He smiled and replied, "There very popular. Several movies and TV shows have been made off these comics. Why, I remember when your cousin came with John came to get Captain America comics. It's what inspired him to become our famed superhero."

"Wait, you know...?" Kara asked in surprise. "I was there when the Kent's found him. I glad you decided to join with the heroes. I know you didn't want to at first. Spidey felt the same but he also followed his Uncle's motto: With great power comes great responsibility." said Stan.

"Huh, well it's better than listening than a couple arguing about rutabagas or turnips. How much do I owe you?" She asked as she picked up several Spidey comics. "For then new hero of earth, it's on the house." Said Stan.

"Thank Stan." Said Kara as she noticed the bus to Metropolis was coming. Stan waved as he said, "No problem. Tell Clark I said hi."

"I will." She said as she left there store. She got on the bus as always the couple on the bus were arguing about rutabagas or turnips. To escape boredom she pulled out one of the Spider-Man comics. _Huh, Peter looks kind of cute._ She thought to herself._  
><em>

Over the months the 16 year old girl became a fan of Spider-Man. See laughed at he joked, smiled at his victories and cried for his loses. She check in from Stan's place from time to time to get the latest Spider-Man comics. She also tried out some of the other comics she enjoyed those as well but Spider-Man was still her favorite. Although her favorite Marvel movie was the Avengers** (greatest super hero movie of all time)**. She also loved the romance between Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. She was amazed of not just how they were so alike but she looked just like herself. Two years later, a few days before the destruction of Metropolis, she was reading the latest Spider-Man comic. She was stressed that some one close to Peter was going to die and he couldn't save her. **(Yay, I know that one been out for decades but it works with the story so don't complain about it.)**

She watch in horror as Spider-Man's arch nemesis, the Green Goblin, threw Gwen Stacy of the bridge. Spider-Man tried to see save her but see died not from the fall but from the webbing he tried to save her with. Her eyes began to tear up. Why did they have to kill her off. She would ask Stan about it later but she continued to read the issue. This issue ended with Gwen in Spider-Man's arms and him swearing that Osborn would die. Kara it down the comic, she knew Peter would stop himself before he killed Osborn. She then heard knocking on her door. "Kara it's me. I have wonderful news for you. Can I come in?" asked Clark.

Kara quickly pulled herself together and let Clark in. "Hey, Kal. What's the news?" Clark smiled and said, "Kara, there going to be a new Krypotian arriving on Earth." Kara did smile at that news. "Really, do I know him?"

"You don't know him yet. However, he isn't going to be born on Krypton." Clark explained. This surprised Kara, _How is that possible... Unless..._

"Kal? Is Lois...?" Clark nodded. Kara immediately hug her cousin. If he were human she would have crushed him. "Congratulations! How is it... Oh, I don't care! This is wonderful news! I call dibs on being the Godmother!"

Clark smiled, he was going to ask her either way. Kara finally released him from the hug. "So if I'm going to be the Godmother, who's going to be the Godfather?" She asked. "I asked Bruce." He responded.

"You know, two years ago, I won't be sure that was such a good idea. Now I think he would make a great Godfather." Kara said. Clark smiled she knew Bruce and Kara didn't trust each other at first but the got along in the end. Then Clark was concerned, "Kara, are you alright I thought I heard you crying before."

"Sorry, it's nothing, just a sad ending to a comic. But Peter will pull through like he always does." Clark just shook her head, she really got into those Spider-Man comics.

A few months later, when Lois and his unborn son died with Metropolis along with them. Superman killed the Joker and created his Regime with Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg, Raven, Flash, Shazam, Hal Jordan, Damian and several Super Villains and took over the world. While Batman created his Insurgency but half of them were killed by Superman or Catwoman's betrayal. Kara didn't know what to do so she went into exile until she knew what to do. Clark was frustrated but he understood, he was confident she would join his Regime. He found the comic she recently read and felt bad for Peter. All comics where shut down so Kara never did find out what happened next.

Kara wore a Red wig and different style glasses as she went to exile, she often when to church and prayed to God what should she do for three years until one day she ran into Stan again. "Kara? Is that you?" He asked.

"Stan, it's good to see you again." Said Kara who barley noticed him. "I'm sorry for what happened to your business."

"It's okay. That life for you. I'm sorry for what happened to cousin, he hasn't been the same since..." Stan paused. He couldn't believe what happen to Clark. He was always a fine young man, a hero even but he's more like Darth Vader than Superman. "But enough about me and your cousin. How have you been?"

"Not well, I been traveling a lot and going to church, hoping that God would give me an answer for what to do. Lois is dead, Richard is dead, Oliver is dead, and Barbara is MIA. Most of my friends are dead or joined my cousin's empire. I just don't know what do anymore." Kara said with tears in her eyes. "Hey don't cry. I think I know why God had us met each other again. You remember the comic when Gwen Stacy died is Spider-Man?"

"Yes. At first, I thought he would pulled through like he always done but the same thing was said for my cousin. Now he'd probably turn just like him." She said with tears still in her eyes. Stan shook his head, "You don't know that. I do. I have it right here."

He then pulled out call the Amazing Spider-Man: Goblin's Last Stand.** (Agian, comics been out for decades, just this version is modernized since this takes place in the present)** "I made that comic for you, your cousin or any other superhero came to the day when the hero couldn't save the day unfortunately Joker beat me to the punch and this comic was never published. However, something made me hang on to it just in case. Read this comic, listen God, and do what you think it's right." Said Stan. After Masses, Kara took Stan's advice and read the comic. She smiled even though Osborn still died, Peter stopped himself from killing him and was just going to put him behind bars. After finishing the comic, she prayed to God for a few minutes, and she felt that God had given her the answer.

She turned to a near by camera, she used her X-Ray vision on it. She then removed her wig and glasses, faced the camera and said, "I know this isn't my cousins hit squad cameras. It would have coved in lead, I know you had your eye on me the whole time but now. I don't want to sit aside and do nothing. I want to help stop Kal. Save him if I can. If your hear me Bruce, I'm in." She the felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she smiled knowing who it was and turned around to see Batman in uniform, "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think. Comment and leave suggestions. I also have a message to then world. <strong>

**God's not dead. Spread the word. Watch the movie too.**


End file.
